


A Pretty Good Start To The Year

by AetherKing



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherKing/pseuds/AetherKing
Summary: “Mai.”“Hmm?”“Happy birthday.”She fell victim to a full-body flush. The nerve of him, acting so nonchalant after what just happened.In which these two finally work things out.
Relationships: Andy Bogard/Shiranui Mai
Kudos: 3





	A Pretty Good Start To The Year

Shiranui Dojo, Japan  
Dec 31 - 11:59 PM

Andy originally flew out to Japan in order to spend Christmas with Mai. He hated to admit it, but he was lonely. So was she. And when she offered to have him stay for new year’s, no way in hell was he going to decline.

And, so they sat, waiting for the clock to hit midnight. Mai already bought herself a cake. Knowing her, she would eat most of it before she’d even fall asleep. Andy chuckled a little at this realization.

Mai looked over at him. “30 seconds left, Andy. Have any resolutions this year?”

“None I can think of,” he responded.

That was an absolute lie.

In truth, Andy most definitely had something of utmost importance he needed to address. If he didn’t do so soon, his heart was going to explode.

Oh, he’d dreamed of this moment countless times. Whispered confessions, bodies curled around one another. His mouth on her neck, her moans in his ears.

Rising temperatures, rising intensity.

He shuddered.

He snapped out of it whenever her hand grabbed his. “Here we go, 10 seconds left,” Mai exclaimed.

She was utterly unreal.

“9, 8, 7...”

And beautiful.

“6, 5, 4...”

She’s his whole world; he wants to show her that.

He knows he can.

“3, 2, 1...”

Oh, fuck it all.

“Happy new year, Andy!-“

She was cut off indefinitely, as he had wrapped an arm around her waist, put his other hand behind her neck, and kissed her.

She responded in kind, falling into his embrace and taking his face in her hands.

The kiss deepened. Andy moved to lead her to her quarters, but Mai wouldn’t have any of that. Her tone became sultry, and he became breathless. She leaned in and spoke against his lips:

“What do you think you’re doing, Mr. Bogard? You think you’re going to have your way with me, do you? Hate to break it to you, but that’s not gonna happen.”

She punctuated that statement by running a finger under the waistband of his sweatpants, to which he completely stiffened and let out a growl at.

Mai got a laugh at seeing the stoic ninja so out-of-character. Said laugh turned into a yelp as Andy picked her up and carried her bridal-style to her bed.

They worked at each other’s clothes until neither had any left on their person. He kissed her slowly, deeply, and she eagerly reciprocated. She moved her head to the crook of his shoulder as he nipped at her neck.

The words she whispered in his ear sent deliciously cold shock down his spine, shock that now burned as it settled between his hips.

“Fuck me, Andy.”

He wasted no time fulfilling her command. Who was he to deny her of what she longed for? Of what he himself had longed for?

He slid in, and it felt like heaven. He let out a small moan into the side of her neck while she wrapped her legs around his hips. And then he started to move.

“Andy.”

“Hmm,” he responded, raising his head to look at her.

“Nice and slow. It only makes sense for a first time,” she told him.

“Whatever you want, love. I want you to enjoy this. I’ve thought about this moment for countless nights. Finally, Mai Shiranui, you’re mine, and no one else’s.”

“Andy, I-“

“I love you.”

Finally, the words he’d always meant to tell her.

“Let me hear your voice.”

“Gladly,” Mai responded.

And so they became one, moving in a steady, languid rhythm, kisses muffled with the occasional contented sigh or moan.

Despite the relaxed pace, intensity was quickly building between the two. The room was getting hotter. Both were breathing heavily into each other’s shoulders. Mai dug her fingers into his back. She was so close to him that he could feel her voice on his skin.

Andy noticed this seemed awfully familiar. 

Dreams do come true.

He could tell she was close, as he could feel her trembling around him. For both their sakes, he knew he should up the intensity of his thrusts.

One.

“Faster, Andy!”

Two.

“ANDY!”

Three.

That broke her. She gasped in his ear, which only made him tighten his hold on her and press himself closer against her.

Her climax drew his member even further into her warmth, the slick, wet heat coaxing him over the edge to join her in ecstasy. A deep groan tore itself from his chest and he buried his face into her shoulder.

They clung to each other, catching their breaths. Andy looks at her.

“Mai.”

“Hmm?”

“Happy birthday.”

She fell victim to a full-body flush. The nerve of him, acting so nonchalant after what just happened. She smiled.

“This really was the best present I’ve ever gotten.”

Andy raised himself over her.

“In my humble opinion, I can definitely believe that,” he said against her lips. “Want some more?”

“Yes, please,” Mai responded.

Anything for his love. He went to settle his hips between her legs, but she stopped him.

“Love you too, Andy.”

Dreams do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write all that well and this just came to me all of a sudden. Thanks for reading.


End file.
